A Little Hard to Get
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Misao begins to grow out of her teenage state and Okina suggests a little experiment on Aoshi as an attempt to instigate his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Rurouni Kenshin stuff.

**A Little Hard to Get**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Okina stood outside his room, watching as the twenty-eight-year-old meditated. He hesitated at first, wondering if what he should really say what he had in mind. But the sound of Aoshi's voice was like sign that he should stay.

"Is there something you need?"

"Well," Okina answered. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Misao is…"

There was a pause. The old man closed his eyes and tried to think of the most appropriate adjective for the subject. He wasn't a much of a poet, it was hard for him to describe what he wanted to say.

"To put it quite simply, Misao is different."

Aoshi looked over his shoulder at the older man and raised an eyebrow. He hardly saw Misao as often as he used to when he had first returned to the Aoiya. She went on frequent visits to Edo to see Kenshin and Kaoru. In fact, he hadn't seen her this week either. Was she away again? The fact didn't seem to bother him that much. Misao knew how to take care of herself. Anyway, what was Okina saying? That Misao was different?

"Is this change endangering her in any way?" Aoshi asked.

"No, but…"

"I see, then it shouldn't concern me."

Okina was about to justify his reasons for informing Aoshi on Misao's current affairs but it suddenly struck him that Aoshi might not even be sure about his own feelings for Misao.Telling him would be a complete waste of time.

_Well, things are going to change around here… and I know just what to do._

* * *

"What? No, I will not agree to this…this little game of yours, Jiya. It's silly."

Misao threw her arms in the air in disbelief. How could Okina suggest such a thing! Change the way she dressed, wear make-up… act like how a young lady is supposed to? It was absolutely preposterous!

"Listen to me, Misao-chan. Aoshi is not going to be the one to make the first move when it comes to… well, women. He has never been. I don't know why. Maybe he's shy or doesn't know what to do…"

"Or maybe he just isn't _interested_?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course he's interested."

"But you don't know that."

"Let us give him the benefit of the doubt."

"But you're telling me to change, is that what you're saying? You want me to grow up."

"I don't _want_ you to grow up. I want to keep you as you are… as my little Misao. But have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately? You might want to stay a teenager but your face and body certainly don't."

It was true, what Okina was saying and Misao had not only noticed it, but had tried to hide it. She had started losing the baby fat in her cheeks and her body seemed to enlarge in specific areas to emphasize her femininity. She thought it strange at first when her clothes seemed tighter but then she realized what was happening. She was becoming a real woman, not some girl nobody would even take a second glance at. However, she had become so shy about it… as much as she could, she avoided the people she knew, just in case they were to comment on her latest physique.

"Jiya…" Misao started but the old man interrupted her.

"No, let me finish. I've seen the way boys…men, the way men look at you when you're on the streets. They _want _you."

"Is there a point to this?" Misao asked, beginning to find herself irate by his choice of words.

"Don't you think that if Aoshi knew, he would do something about it?"

"But I don't even know if he feels… if he loves me."

"Isn't it time you found out?"

"I…" The girl was about to argue but she was also aware of how much she wanted to know of Aoshi's feelings for her. What if he didn't love her back though? What then? Would she continue to adore him? Would she still persist? On the other hand, if he did love her… it would be, it would be so… she couldn't imagine. _Finally_ was probably the word for it.

"Fine. All right." She agreed in reluctance. "But I hold you entirely responsible for any catastrophes that might result from this."

"Yes, of course. Good."

"I think you have too much time on your hands, Jiya."

"I do too. I think it comes with being an old man." Okina said excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Anyway, here's the plan!"

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

**Plasmolysed Cell Membrane**: Hello all! I apologize for taking such a long break from writing. Anyway, I hope you found this enjoyable. The next chapter will be up soon! I'm on semester break now so it shouldn'ttake too long. Anyhow_, ta_! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A Little Hard to Get**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

She wasn't at all like other women, Misao was very aware of this fact. She didn't wear kimonos, or make-up, and she certainly didn't behave with the proper decorum that she ought to. 

_But who am I exactly_, Misao asked herself, _if not a ninja_? She was a girl who knew how to defend herself, a headstrong girl who would never allow herself to be bullied. There was nothing wrong with that. If anything, she was a modern woman.

_It's all I've ever known… all I ever will be. To change would be…_

Misao sighed as she pushed the pin into her hair as a final touch. The blue-eyed girl who stared back at her through the mirror was unrecognizable. Her dark hair was pulled into a neat bun and her messy bangs had been pushed back, revealing clear bright eyes. As she stood up, she straightened out her kimono. Taking one last look into the mirror, she shook her head. This girl, she looked like a doll… it was nothing like her at all. But it was all part of Okina's plan.

She slid open the door of her room, only to find Omasu and Shiro outside. It was as if they knew what she was doing inside and had been waiting outside expectantly for the outcome.

"Whoa! What's this?" Shiro exclaimed. He looked so surprised, but then after the feeling died down, he found himself smiling at what he saw.

"Misao, you're all grown-up and..." Omasu's voice trailed off, the word was too obvious for her to say. It might turn out to be the understatement of the century.

"Beautiful." Shiro chimed in.

The two older ninjas exchanged glances and giggled. They were thinking the exact same thing.

"Right." Misao said, feeling a well of discomfort building up inside her. "If you'll both excuse me, I'll be going now."

"Hold on, little missy." Shiro called after her.

"What?" Misao snapped and then remembered what Okina had said about acting demure. She sighed and corrected herself. "Sorry, can I help you with anything?"

"What's this all about?" Omasu asked.

"What is?"

"Your… well, what is apparent." She gave a little wave at her outfit.

"It's nothing. You and Okon dress like this all the time. It's just casual wear…for unimportant occasions like today." Misao answered with a shrug.

"Yes, we see you wearing a casual kimono. A casual kimono that you will never be caught dead in but is still being worn at the moment. Explain."

"I can't, I'm late. I'm supposed to meet Okina."

"You can't be serious! What has Okina got you doing now?"

"I really can't say. It's supposed to be a secret."

"What secret? Since when do you not tell us stuff?"

Misao looked at them, furrowing her eyebrows. What was their problem? Couldn't a girl have some secrets? Then she said in a hushed voice.

"You know this silence, when none of us are saying anything?"

"Yeah?" Omasu and Shiro asked in unison. Misao seemed to be letting them into her little confidential issue. For a moment, none of them said anything, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Then the girl said finally.

"This is when I don't tell you anything."

The two watched as Misao walked away from them, almost as if she were basking in the light of her wonderful statement.

"Shocking." Shiro said.

"I know. Did you see that comeback? So unlike her."

"Still, this must be some pretty serious stuff Okina's pulling off. He's got her wearing a kimono."

* * *

"Tell me, is this really, really, absolutely necessary? I don't want to regret any of this." Misao asked doubtfully. She was beginning to think that all of this was some kind of mistake.

"Misao." Okina said seriously.

"Fine. Let's do this."

Misao gave a nod, a sort of reassurance to herself. She walked into the restaurant area of the Aoiya and greeted the customers. According to Okina, she was supposed to give especially big smiles to the male customers.

The first two customers were a male and female. Misao assumed they were a married couple and decided not to be flirtatious. It wouldn't have been a nice thing to do, after all.

Okina watched the girl's performance and when he decided that she was doing exceptionally well, he attended to phase two of their plan.

The old man went to find Aoshi in his room but he wasn't there. This was not good. Where could he be? He proceeded to the library but Aoshi wasn't there either. Was he in the temple? But he didn't see him leave the Aoiya that day. If the plan didn't go through, Misao would be so mad at him. He resigned himself to returning to the restaurant, thinking of what to say to Misao because he couldn't find Aoshi.

When Okina came back, he was surprised to see that Aoshi was seated at one of the tables. He walked over to the younger man and asked.

"What are you doing here, Aoshi?"

"You said Misao was different. After much thought, I decided to check on her myself." Aoshi answered, seemingly unmoved, a contradiction to his very words.

Still, Okina was delighted by Aoshi's little display concern. It didn't matter that his face didn't show his emotions, as long as his actions did. And the fact that he was actually out of his room, sitting in the restaurant was such a big help to the plan.

"Oh, and?" Okina prodded, trying to get Aoshi to confess his awe of Misao's wonderful self discovery.

Aoshi created a little motion that would have been a shrug if he were any other normal person.

"She seems fine to me. In fact, she looks very well." He said as he glanced over at Misao who smiled at him when she saw him looking in her direction. Then he turned back to Okina.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked the old man.

Okina opened his mouth in shock. What was this suppose to mean? Was Aoshi blind? Misao was obviously the most beautiful woman in the room and he was behaving like she was wallpaper, and not just any wallpaper- white colored ones!

"How can I help you two?" Misao asked as she waited on their table. She felt a little odd doing so because she knew them. Okina hardly ate in the restaurant itself and Aoshi never ever did. And to see the two most important men in her life sitting at the same table after such a long time…the moment would forever be documented in her mind.

"What would you like, Okina?" Aoshi asked.

"Excuse me?" Okina mouthed, still in disbelief.

"To eat?"

"Not-nothing."

"All right then. I'll have the soba."

"Tea?" Misao asked as she took down the orders.

"Yes, please." Aoshi replied politely. The girl smiled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Aoshi." Okina said, trying to gather himself.

"Yes?"

"Are you… feeling all right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You seem…ah, nevermind, I'm just going to say it. Are you blind?"

"How do you mean?" Aoshi asked, looking almost confused.

"Misao is obviously a changed person. Don't you see?" Okina pointed out, sounding as though he were about to explode in the midst of losing his patience.

"You mean the kimono?"

"Yes! Oh good, so you have noticed! Why aren't you reacting in any way to this?"

"This _is_ me reacting." Aoshi answered, fiddling with his chopsticks and looking as if he wasn't really paying attention to what Okina was saying. "I am happy for her."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Misao is who she is supposed to be. I thought I might have ruined her by bringing her up as though she were a boy. But it seems she's blossoming on her own."

"You are not serious!"

"Do I look like someone who jokes?"

"True that."

Okina pressed his lips together in frustration. He should have known. He should have known it wasn't so easy to predict Aoshi's reactions. His plan was too simplistic. It needed to change. _But what to do…_

The old man looked over at Misao. She was indeed a beautiful girl now and oh, how people can't seem to take their eyes off her! Okina smiledat thethought ofa little detour he would take in his plan.

Maybe _it is _just that simple.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**Plasmolysed Cell Membrane:** Hi. I hope the wait wasn't too long for you guys but I'm trying hard not to screw this up. Anyway, enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A Little Hard to Get**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Misao sat by the pond in the courtyard staring tiredly at the fish swimming round and round. She had an enervating day with dirty old men asking too much of her, and what was worse than all of that, none of it even seemed to affect Aoshi in any way. Misao undid her bun of hair as a sign that she had given up her pretense. It fell in long black locks with the wind picking them up in a dance.

With a sigh, she slouched over and rested her head in her hands. _What would it take for Aoshi to just… to just…ah…who cares? _Then, she felt a presence beside her. She didn't bother to turn and see who it was. She closed her eyes and huffed.

"Leave me alone Jiya, your stupid plan was so…stupid."

There was a silence and Misao found it odd that he didn't say anything in response, not even to defend himself. Her eyes flit open and she gasped when she saw through the blurred ripples, a pair of grinding, blue eyes.

"Aoshi-sama!"

She was about to get up when Aoshi put his hand on her shoulder and pressed her body back into the position she was initially in. His actions shocked her. It had been such a long time since he had been so forceful. The last time he had treated her that way was when she had misbehaved as a child.

"Do not get up on account of me." He said coldly.

"Are you." She gulped. "Angry?"

"Yes."

Again, his words surprised her. He didn't bother to hide his anger, and it scared her a little.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do."

"You do?"

"It doesn't bother me that you're changing. But why you are, trying to get me worried, is so incredibly…"

"Imbecilic? I know. It was Jiya's idea. I know it's also my fault that I went along with it. But well…"

A sudden burst of gale interrupted her, and Misao's hair was tossed into disarray. Aoshi caught a lock of it in his fist and held it up before him. He stared at it for a moment and then released it to the wind. It fluttered, like a struggling butterfly in the middle of a storm. Misao looked at him, her heart beating like a train. _Why was he behaving so strangely? It was not like him at all._

She quickly gathered her hair with one hand, with her other; she picked up a twig and wound her hair around it to make a messy bun. Wayward strands fell to the side of her face and neck, but she scarcely took notice.

"I suppose that's why you always braided your hair." Aoshi stated in a fashion that seemed like he was pointing out the obvious.

"No, it's because of you." She blurted in frustration.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow upon hearing her say that. Realizing what she had just said, Misao blushed and looked away. She attempted to explain, stammering as she did so.

"Well, um, I kept a braid so you would always recognize me… in case, uh, you forgot what I looked like."

The man was quiet and Misao shifted uncomfortably in her position. On most occasions, Aoshi's silence posed as a challenge to her, but now it was unbearable. However, to make things worse, she had to continue spilling out her feelings.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Aoshi-sama. Because you know, everybody knows this and I guess I should just say it because, well, because I'm just trying to kill this awful silence between us. I think, you know, it's pretty obvious that I'm in love with you."

Still, there was no verbal response from Aoshi. Instead, he tilted his head forward and his dark hair hid his eyes in its shadow. Now Misao was left with nothing to read, the only visible part of his face were his lips and they haven't exactly changed from their permanent frown.

"Oh great, you're not saying anything and I've just made a fool of myself." Misao said in exasperation. "Ah, forget what I said. I'm going to wash up now."

The girl stood up to leave, but before doing so, a flash of thoughts came to her and she asked innocently.

"Aoshi-sama. Do you think revenge is wrong?"

Aoshi raised his gaze to her, and she was certain there was puzzlement from the look in his eyes. He was taken aback by her question, since it was completely off topic. But he answered her anyway. He felt it was the least he could do since he had embarrassed her by somehow making her confess her love for him. Well, he didn't make her, but he knew he was part of the reason why she had.

"I suppose it depends. Why?"

"Jiya." She said in a thoughtful manner. "We should teach the old man a lesson-- not to meddle in other people's affairs."

"Then Misao," Aoshi said, a glint of whimsy in his eyes. "I would hardly call it revenge. I believe the term 'education' would be more appropriate."

* * *

"So, Misao… are you listening to me?"

Misao blinked quickly, attempting to focus on what the Okina was saying. She had been thinking of the plan which she and Aoshi had devised.

"Ah, yes." She quickly answered.

They were in the study, sitting across from each other with an old wooden desk separating them. She wondered if the desk had been around since before she was born.

"Misao, please pay attention here." The old man said, annoyed by her daydreaming. He placed a letter in front of her.

"Of course, you know I take this very seriously." She told him. She picked up the cream colored envelope and fingered its perfect edges. "What's this then?"

"It doesn't seem like it." Okina muttered under his breath. "It's a letter from an old friend of mine."

"Is he Oniwabanshu as well?" The girl inquired. She pulled the letter out of the envelope slightly and placed it in front of her nose. It had been sent not long ago. She could still smell the faint scent of wax and cherry blossoms on the paper.

Misao looked up and asked. "May I?"

Okina nodded, slightly intrigued by her politeness. He watched intently as she opened the letter to read it. If there was anything Aoshi had taught her well when she was a child, it was manners. Soon after he had left, she seemed to lost a lot of it. In some ways, Aoshi was less liberal with his behavior than Okina was, even though he was the younger of the two men.

"He was." He replied, suddenly remembering their conversation.

"He was? What happened?"

"He started a cover up business, just like us, we have the Aoiya. He made so much money that he eventually forgot it wasn't a real business. But that's Hiroto for you, he was a entrepreneur first, ninja second." Okina said, getting up from his seat and looking out the window.

"But you still keep in touch."

"Yes, even though he isn't in the Oniwabanshu anymore in a sense, in still helps out financially."

"I see. So what does this letter have to do with our plan?" Misao asked as she slipped the letter back into the envelope.

"Hiroto is coming to visit us next week." Okina told her, taking a quick pause before he continued. "And his son will be joining him."

"And his son is…"

"His name is Kai. He rarely travels with his father to Kyoto because he is a very busy young man himself. But, he is willing to make an exception this time."

"Why is that?"

Okina turned to look at Misao, but she couldn't tell what the expression on his face meant.

"To meet his future wife of course..."

Misao felt her mouth go dry as Okina finished his sentence.

"You."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**Plasmolysed Cell Membrane:** Apologies for the long wait. Thank you for all the support and reviews. I do absolutely appreciate it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A Little Hard to Get**

**  
Chapter Four**

* * *

Misao stood outside the Aoiya, her two feet planted on the dusty road. She looked up, squinting at the mid-summer sky as though it were peculiar in some way. Passers-by gave her strange stares, and some even offered to help her find her way home because they assumed she was lost.

"No," she had said. "I am not lost. This is where I live."

After an hour or so, people stopped coming up to her and the neighbors reached a rather reasonable conclusion that the girl had lost her mind.

"Misao, please come back inside." Omasu said, concern building up in her voice. She was starting to believe that what the neighbors were saying were true.

"Not now, I'm busy."

"Busy with what?"

"Shhh."

"Misao. You'll get sick; it's so warm out here. "

"I'm busy." Misao mumbled once more, and it was the only response Omasu realized she was ever entitled to.

Omasu shook her head in despair as she returned to the restaurant. On her way to the kitchen, she came across Aoshi who was on his way out.

"Good afternoon, Omasu." He greeted her.

"Afternoon Aoshi-sama." She said. She took one look at his outfit and decided it had been such a long time since she had seen Aoshi in training gear because the sight felt so foreign to her eyes.

"Are you going out?" She asked, pointing to the swords in his sheath.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, do you mind getting Misao to come inside? She's been standing out there for almost two hours and she refuses to come back in. Isn't that strange?"

"She must be upset."

"What about? I can't understand. She's so lucky, now that she's engaged."

"Engaged?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Well, I suppose she's only told us girls."

"I see."

"Anyway, I need to help Okon with the laundry. See you later, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi nodded as Omasu took her leave. He walked to the entrance of the Aoiya and peered out the window. Sure enough, Misao was still standing outside, her head tilted back so she could effectively stare at the sky.

He found himself half-smiling at her behavior. Misao never seizes to amuse him with her assortment of strange antics.

"Misao," he said as he finally walked out the door to stand by her side. "Grab your kunai, we're going training."

"Okay." Misao answered immediately, shrugging her shoulders as though it were normal to be standing outside for hours and suddenly decide that doing something else was better.

When Omasu came to check on the girl again, she found that the road outside was clear and only a set of footprints remained on the ground from where Misao had stood. She sighed, placing her hand on her hip. That girl would do anything for Aoshi-sama. Suddenly, she saw the shadow of a tall person approach her. She looked up to find her breath stuck in her throat as she found herself staring into the most intense grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Good day Miss," the young man said. "My name is Kai, I believe Okina-san has been expecting me."

* * *

The road to the old training site had not been cleared in a very long time, and the path had developed a dense amount of undergrowth. It was a dark road, with many trees overhead that allowed only patches of sunlight to grace the pathway. Nonetheless, Aoshi was thankful for the trees because it was a hot day and they provided a fair amount shade. 

They shared a perfect silence between them as they walked, only the sound of the grass crushing beneath their feet could be heard. Aoshi was always a step ahead of Misao, and she didn't bother to keep up, choosing instead to stay at her own pace.

She studied intently the shape of his body from the back and wondered if he had grown taller since he had left. But it was hard to tell since she too had grown. She decided after a while that he had.

She watched the way he ran his fingers through his hair to keep the strands from clumping to each other because of his perspiration, and how a few stubborn locks still clung to the back of his neck. He probably needs a haircut, she thought.

Finally, Aoshi pushed aside a large fern that hung from a branch to reveal a vast clearing. Misao found herself gapping in wonder at the space before her. How could she have not known about this place?

"I have never been here before." She said, as she toured the training site.

"No, I don't believe you have." He said. "The Oniwabanshu used to train here. A very long time ago."

There were some thick poles that still stood, but many of them had been sliced by swords. She ran her hand down one of the poles and allowed the tips of her fingers to explore the holes in the dead wood. She could feel that fine grains as they powdered her fingers in brown.

She looked up at Aoshi and beamed.

"This person trained with kunai." She told him excitedly.

There was something so strangely nostalgic about the facility. She had never been there before, but she felt like she knew so much about it – about the people who went there. When she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it was like those many years ago, she could see the Oniwabanshu with all their knowledge and skills and it was amazing. It made her heart pang when she thought of how they weren't great as they used to be.

"Come Misao." Aoshi called.

The girl shook her thoughts away and made her way over to where he was standing. He withdrew one of his swords and left the smaller one in his sheath. Then, he stretched it out and offered it to Misao.

"Use this." He commanded.

Misao stared at the sword, trying to think of how many times she had held a sword and although she considered herself a warrior, she could count the times with her fingers. There were very few Oniwabanshu who used swords, two of them being her grandfather and Aoshi.

She took it from him with both her hands wrapping tightly around the handle. The weight of the metal surprised her when he let go. It was a lot heavier than she remembered.

"You'll get used to the weight." Aoshi informed, as though knowing exactly what she was thinking. "For now, we'll just perform basic sparring."

Misao nodded, holding the blade up like she would a bokken.

"Let's begin."

Aoshi moved in a swift attack. She managed to block his first blow and was taken aback by how gentle his stroke was even though it came so quickly. His movements were controlled in the most deliberate manner so that he could get to points on her without hurting her.

By his second move, he had his blade at her neck.

"Again." He said. There was no pausing with him. No resting. His had a persistence that was not unlike hers.

So she picked up the sword and continued. And they sparred. Over and over, he would beat her and say, "Again, try again". It was the most contact she had had with Aoshi since before she could remember, and the fact was strangely painful to her.

Then a moment came when Aoshi had his blade by her neck once more and he had his face come up so close to hers. She felt a sudden burst of unwanted tears stream down her cheeks.

Aoshi quickly moved his sword away upon seeing her cry.

"Did I hurt you? I was so sure that I…"

He leaned over and touched her neck to see if there was a wound, and the warmth of his hand against her skin made her quiet tears turn into violent sobs.

"Why are you crying?" He asked when he could not find the wound.

"I don't know. And I can't. I can't stop. I can't. I can't. It hurts, it hurts."

"What hurts?"

But she could not answer; it was hard for her to breathe. She pressed her hand over her chest and her fingers grasped the material of her clothes. And Aoshi knew at once that it wasn't something he could fix at that moment in time.

He moved closer to her, and this time he had kept his sword away. He took her hands and locked his fingers between hers. Then he whispered softly in her ear.

"Please, Misao." He said. "Please don't cry."

His words seemed to bring some kind of temporary consolation, a different kind of comfort from what she needed. Maybe it was his words, or the sound of his voice, or the fact that it was him, she didn't know. But she felt her body calm, and her tears slowly lessened and dissolved into nothingness.

When she was ready, she pulled her hands from his and turned away.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

**Plasmolysed Cell Membrane**: Whew. Okay, sorry for the wait! Uni is absorbing all my time and energy and it's quite a miracle I managed to get this out of my system really. So I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. I made it a tad longer this time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A Little Hard to Get**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"We're home!" Misao yelled out in her usual cheerful self when they arrived back at the Aoiya.

As soon as Okon and Omasu heard the sound of her voice, they came rushing frantically up to her.

"Misao! Where have you been! Kai is already here." Okon spoke quickly as Omasu guided her elbow in the direction of the stairs.

"Who…?" Misao asked, feeling disorientated from the sudden onslaught of unexpected attention upon her. After a moment's thought, she mumbled. "Oh, Kai."

"Come on, you need to get changed."

"Give me a minute, I still need to return my kunai to the weapons room."

"You can do that later." The girls said in unison as they got behind her and started pushing her up the stairs.

"All right, all right. Stop shoving! If you're so enthusiastic, why don't_ you_ marry him?" Misao said irritably.

"Goodnight Misao." Aoshi said in a faint voice, almost inaudible. With all the excitement, she almost forgot he was standing there.

"Goodnight? You're not having dinner with us?" Misao asked.

"No, not tonight." He told her. "Here, I'll take your Kunai back for you."

Misao frowned, her grip on her weapons becoming tighter as though she wouldn't give them up to him unless he could give her a reasonable explanation to her question.

"But why?"

"Misao-chan! Quickly!" Okon and Omasu shouted. They had already made their way to the top of the stairs and were urging her to join them. She knitted her brows together in frustration. How hard was it to just get one minute?

She glanced at Aoshi, and he nodded for her to go along with them. She looked uncertain, but it seemed she wasn't left with much of a choice. In a hesitant moment, she walked over to him and opened her hand so he could take her kunai.

As he reached for the weapons, his fingers swept against her palm and the impression of their contact seemed to linger for a bit. She looked up to find him staring into her eyes. Her face flushed crimson, and she quickly turned and tried to catch up with the other girls.

Aoshi stayed in his position for another minute and watched as the girls hurried off. As he was about to leave, he repeated under his breath.

"Not tonight."

* * *

The night was warm, as it had been in the day, and Aoshi could feel the stickiness of the wooden floorboards beneath his feet as he made his way to his room. He enjoyed the walk back because he had to pass by the courtyard to get there. There was something soothing about the sound of leaves rustling whenever there was a breeze. Tonight, however, there wasn't even a gust. 

He stared at the enclosed area and wondered when it would be cool again. He detested the feeling of his clothing sticking to his skin because of his sweat. He decided to do something he hadn't done in a very long time.

He started to untie his obi. It unwound itself when it was untied, and fell to the ground. As soon as the obi was gone, his shirt fell open to expose his scarred upper body.

He sometimes felt awkward about the way his body appeared. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he could be forgiven, or forgive himself, the scars would never go away. They were a harsh reminder to him; of all the people he had hurt along the way, and those who had given their lives to protect him.

Looking around, he made sure no one was there. Satisfied with the knowledge that everyone was busy preparing for dinner, he removed his shirt and placed it neatly in a corner.

He walked into the courtyard with his sheath in one hand and his obi in another. He stopped in the middle and allowed his body to be immersed in moonlight. The whiteness of the light bold the contours of his chest, highlighting the way his muscles protruded from his lean frame.

The training that he had conducted with Misao that afternoon had not exhausted him enough. He needed his energy to dissipate before he could sleep that night. With one hand, he bound his obi over his eyes so that he had to use his other senses instead. It was something he had practiced as a child, because he knew there would be opportunities of fights that occurred in the darkness of night. He felt his body move on impulse, drawing both his swords. He paused in his Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren stance, getting ready to fight.

In a sudden motion, he moved in a rapid attack towards an intangible opponent. The blows were destined to kill instantly, and he felt a tingling sensation in his hands as he completed the sequence. In a final move, he made a strong leap into the air and his arms raised to strike. But a series of unexpected images started clouding his mind. A pair of clear bright eyes, and her innocent smile…

It caused a fracture in his concentration and he fell ungracefully, feet skidding across the dirt in an unsteady landing.

_Why_, he asked himself.

_Why is it that I can only see that one face?_

* * *

Misao stared in shock as Aoshi's fight sequence ended unsuccessfully. He had always been flawless to her, and watching as he failed to finish off an opponent that didn't even exist disappointed her. 

She had stumbled across him training after she had finished getting dressed and was on her way to the dining room. At first she wanted to leave quickly because she realized that he was having a private moment.

But when she discovered that he hadn't noticed her. She found herself staying on to observe him. She was surprised that he didn't know she was there. He was usually alert, and despite being blindfolded; he should still have been aware of her presence. Something must have been preoccupying his mind, or he wouldn't be so careless.

When he pulled himself together and stood up to begin his second attempt, she saw a look on his face that she had never seen before. An expression that he would never intentionally allow anyone to witness. She could not even begin to decipher what it was. His lips parted in repugnance, in a strong distaste for something that she could not comprehend. She could not understand because he always made certain to keep his pain to himself.

There seemed to be an endless barrier between her and Aoshi. She could be standing next to him and feel like he was miles and miles away, somewhere in his own world. And for some reason, every time she tried to get close, his silence never permitted her to do so. At the end of the day, she would find herself standing on the other side wondering what it was that she was doing wrong.

His reticence was clear to her as she observed him that night. He had so much pain within him, so much that he wouldn't and couldn't share with anyone. And it filled his heart to the fullest, so she that had no place in it. No matter how hard she prodded, he would never let her in. There was nothing she could do that would make him right again, it was something he had to do on his own.

She looked away and closed her eyes. A great sadness hovered over her as she took a step forward.

_Was it time?_

She bit her lip, and a tired tear ran down the side of her cheek.

_Was it time?_

_Time to leave him behind?_

She took another step forward in a heartrending reluctance.

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes. Yes. Yes.  
_

She opened her eyes, and continued down the corridor. She would not turn around, or even look back. No, no more.

* * *

When Misao entered the dining room, she could feel her anxiety ready to set her off like an alarm and she wondered if she would just topple over and have multiple spasms. She had just made one of the biggest decisions in her life, and was about to embark on something she had no desire for. 

However, as soon as she saw the mesmerized look on Kai's handsome face when he first laid eyes on her, she felt a sudden stillness embrace her. He stood up quickly. His feet seemed to glue themselves to the floor as he remained in his position, not even walking over to greet her. All he could do was blink in utter fascination.

Then he finally managed to say quietly, and most sincerely.

"You are perfect."

* * *

Aoshi removed the cloth from his face and looked around. 

Had he heard footsteps?

_Misao._

_Misao._

But there was no one.

She was gone.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**Plasmolysed Cell Membrane:** Greetings! I think I'm being pretty consistent here with the fics considering I have 3 political science essays in due 2 weeks time, which sucks. So I hope you will all be very tolerating of my updates. Right, good people! I hope you had fun with this chapter and you know, tell me what y'all think. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. **

**A little hard to get: Chapter Six**

Every summer since she learnt how to write, Misao would write a little invitation to Aoshi for the summer festival and place it at his door. Every summer until he left, Aoshi would always politely decline.

This year she decided to continue her little tradition, except this time, the words she wrote contained no hopes of his attendance. They were friendly words, caring nonetheless, but if he were to look for an underlying message, there was certainly none. In fact, she had not even considered sending it to him until the last minute for old time's sake, perhaps even to rekindle their lost relationship.

Was it that of the guardian and the child? _Perhaps._ The protector and the protected? _Perhaps also_. Lovers?

_Absolutely not._

It didn't matter what it was though because she had also sent the invitations to everyone else. It didn't make him special. In fact, it could even be considered her little charity case. Poor Aoshi all alone at the Aoiya… how sad, how…_ tragic._

By the time Aoshi found the invite, everyone had already left for the festival. He had been out to the temple and didn't return till evening. Upon reading the invitation, he found himself thinking back to all the times he had told the young girl no. Back then he was her guardian, he was there to guard her and educate her. But attachment was not something he wished for and as far as taking her to the summer festival, it was not part of his job description. Let the girls do it, he would always tell himself.

Despite what he told himself though, he couldn't erase the feeling of dread in seeing Misao's disappointed face the next day.

"Aoshi? Are you still here?"

Aoshi looked up from the invitation and saw Okina standing at the doorway.

"Yes, by 'still' were you implying that I should be somewhere else?"

Okina didn't answer.

"If there's nothing else…"

"Come take a walk with me Aoshi." Okina said. His tone was hardly inviting but sounded rather instructional.

"Where are we going?"

Okina raised an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

For a moment Aoshi felt slightly patronized by the old man. He nodded and followed Okina as they made their way out of the Aoiya and onto the street. The younger man wondered what was going on but he showed no sign of any such emotion. For a while, neither said anything. There was only a quiet passiveness between them.

They walked for about twenty minutes, past empty stalls and were closing in on the market place where the summer festival was being held. It was then that Okina started talking again.

"Misao is leaving us."

"I suppose her engagement with Kai has been finalized." Aoshi said, staring at the ground as they walked.

"Yes." Okina said quietly. "Everything has been arranged."

"Good."

"Are you sure about this?"

Aoshi lifted his head and looked up at the sky, his eyes seemed glazed over. His throat felt dry and he seemed hesitant to answer.

"Okina, I am doing the right thing."

"She has no idea. Don't you even want…"

"It's better that she knows nothing."

"Aoshi…"

"You know this will be in her best interest. If you're as willing to protect her as I am, then you will stop creating possibilities that we will be together."

The pain in Aoshi's voice fought hard to stay hidden but it shook him up and it told Okina enough of the credibility of Aoshi's choices.

"Fine." The old man sighed, resigning in their discussion. "Just… make sure there aren't any loose ends."

"There won't be."

The two men came to a stop beside the king-yo stall where Misao held up bags and bags of fish that she had caught at the games booths. When she spotted Aoshi and Okina, she passed the bags over to Kai and ran over to greet them.

"Aoshi-sama! Jiya! You're here!" Misao exclaimed in surprise as she approached them. Kai trailed slowly behind her, and when he saw Aoshi, he gave him a slight but somber nod.

_She will find a better place to fall asleep_

_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_

Misao opened a bag of sweets and handed them to Aoshi.

"Would you like some?" She asked.

When he took the candy, her eyes showed surprise but then she smiled and offered him another.

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_

_And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

"It's really good, isn't it? I bought two more bags because they are so delicious." She told him.

Aoshi glanced over at Okina. The old man's face was pale, indicating he still thought Aoshi was making a very big mistake. Nevertheless, Aoshi had already made his decision.

He stretched out his hand and said to Misao.

"The fireworks are starting. Let's watch them together."

Again, the girl was surprised. She looked over at Kai who nodded and said he would catch up with them. Shrugging, she took Aoshi's hand as he led her away.

_I die each time you look away_

_My heart, my life will never be the same_

As they made their way towards higher ground, Misao thought he would have let go of her. But he did the opposite. His grip tightened around her hand. She tried to talk to him, but wasn't sure what was going on. She was still slightly baffled by his actions which were completely out of character.

"Aoshi-sama." She managed finally when they stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"Hush. It's starting." He said.

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

The dark velvet sky was empty that night, not even a dozen stars. But as soon as the fireworks started, the lonely canvas was shaken with bursts of red and gold raining down on the earth.

In a moment, Misao forgot all the awkwardness between her and Aoshi. The fireworks danced in the reflection of her eyes as she watched in wonder as more colors shot into the air. The fireworks were hardly of any interest to Aoshi though. He stood watching the girl, feeling his heart ramming against his chest.

_Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past_

_Knowing that my heart will break…_

The fireworks continued to light the sky for a while, but as it died down, Misao turned to Aoshi.

"Did you enjoy that, Aoshi-sama?"

He took a step towards her and leaned in.

"Yes." He whispered in her ear, his voice was low and dripping with an emotion he had never exposed to anyone before.

His cheek moved slowly against hers, every motion closing in on what he had desired to do for the longest time. Finally, he allowed his lips to touch hers for the first time. It was like a gentle brush of velvet, almost shy and strangely innocent.

With her breath trapped within his lungs, he pulled his face away and smiled at her.

"Goodbye, Misao."

…_but at least the pain will last._

Misao remembered little of what happened the night before. There were a lot of tears as she watched him walk away. Everyone had tried to calm her down but it just wouldn't end. Eventually she collapsed into a deep sleep.

She woke up the next morning and believing that everything was just a really bad dream, she ran to Aoshi's room hoping to find him.

Outside his room, she took a deep breath.

_He will be inside,_

_He will… he will… he will. _

_He has to be!_

She opened the door just a peek, but what she saw made her push the door wide open because she could not believe it was true.

The room was empty. Everything was gone. The only thing that remained was the mattress that he slept on.

She knelt down beside the mattress and ran her hand over the sheets. Slowly, she slipped her legs beneath the blanket and tucked herself in. She placed the blanket to her nose and tried to remember what he smelt like, what he felt like, the sound of his voice.

She lay there until noon, and by then the tears that soaked his sheets had dried up. She stood up and made his bed.

"Goodbye Aoshi." She said quietly as she shut the door to his room behind her.

End of chapter six

**Author's notes:** Hello all. Sorry for the incredible wait. But there you have it! I've finished it. Please let me know what you think. And there's gonna be an epilogue! So wait around., teehee.

By the way, if you guys were wondering about the song, it's by Trading Yesterday – "Love Song Requiem".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.  
**

**A little hard to get: Chapter Seven**

Misao circled the weapons room, taking slow steps as her eyes scanned the place. It wasn't so much of a room as it was a shed at the rear of the Aoiya. Hardly anyone entered it anymore. It was a new age, a time where violence seemed to be a word on the verge of extinction.

She was born during a time of turmoil, moved from one place to another as a child for her protection. It was hard to imagine how peaceful life could be. How things could be… normal. But it really was.

But even in normalcy, death will eventually find its way, and sadness is felt even more distinctly when everything has found its balance. It is more prominent, and all the more striking and painful.

It had been a month since Okina had died and while it had been incredibly hard for the first few weeks, she felt the pain of his passing lessen a little every day. But once in a while, the grief would hit her hard and she would find herself seeking solace in the weapons room, as ironic as it sounded.

Misao felt each weapon beneath her fingertips as she past them, allowing memories to sink in, until she reached a pair of tonfa. They weren't his. But they reminded her of him, and it made her heart ache to remember.

"He would have made a better leader than I ever was."

She didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was. It had been three years since she had last since him. Since the night he walked away from her. Still, it was the one voice she'd long to hear everyday – the one she wanted to hear first thing in the morning, and the last thing at night.

That night, however, she really didn't want it. Not now, and not in the state that she was in.

"What are you doing here."

It wasn't a question, despite the slight tremble of uncertainty it let off. It was a demand, and not one that required an answer. Aoshi knew this, but he acted as though he didn't notice, the way he usually did around Misao.

"To see how you were doing." He said in his usual quiet manner.

"I'm fine." She answered a little too quickly.

"You don't have to pretend, not in front of me."

"I'm not."

Of course she was. She knew it, and she was also aware that he knew it too. She refused to look at him. Her tear-etched face would only confirm that she was a little too broken for her liking. It was a fresh kind of brokenness, and for once, one that he wasn't responsible for.

She had imagined her first meeting with him so many times, how she would give him a piece of her mind, or that she would treat him as though she didn't know him. Or add a little kunai to the mix. But she never prepared for the fact that he would appear at a time when she was most vulnerable. It certainly wasn't in the cards.

"Misao," Aoshi said calmly. "Take a walk with me."

"I don't want to."

She felt a small tear run down the side of her cheek as she spoke. Her defiance was just part of a childish plot to prevent him from seeing her cry. After all, she couldn't let him see her that way, not when she was supposed to be hating him. It was the only feeling she could hold onto at the moment that made her feel strong.

Despite her reluctance, Aoshi took her hand gently in his and led her out the door.

"It's not going to hurt more if you do, I promise."

She attempted to pull her hand away from his, but eventually relented to his suggestion. They walked into the courtyard, saying nothing for a while until Aoshi ended the silence between them - a rare act of his.

"Do you remember the day your grandfather died?" He asked, his eyes looking down at his shoes as he walked.

His shoes were new, and so was his charcoal black suit. He missed his training outfit, and understood how Misao felt every time she was made to wear a kimono as a child. And yet, here she was too, wearing a dark blue kimono with cherry blossoms stitched on her sleeves and hem – like a fish out of water.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to hurt more." Misao said bitterly.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Aoshi continued, "I remembered seeing your face, as the procession passed. You were devastated, but there wasn't a single tear, and I wondered how someone so little could be so brave."

"You've been in battle so many times. Surely bravery is not some kind of new construct to you."

She had her guard up even though she knew he wasn't there to hurt her. If anything, he was there to bring her comfort. He was very capable of doing so. But that was the thing; she didn't want to feel anything but grief. It wouldn't have been fair to Okina if she allowed herself to feel the slightest happiness at his absence.

"It's not courage when you don't fear death." He told her. "I wasn't being brave when I decided to avenge our friends. I was scared, and I took it out on all the people who cared about me, especially you."

Misao considered his words quietly. She hadn't heard him talk about the death of their friends in that manner. It seemed to be a verboten topic for him, but here he was, bringing up his own pain to defuse hers. It reminded her of why she loved him. When he wasn't being psychotically evil, he was capable of incredible empathy, even if he did show it in the uncanniest of ways.

"But you're nothing like me Misao. You're strong and it's become even more apparent now that you're no longer a child." He said.

No, she didn't want to give him any credit. She didn't want to hear the words he was using to soften her heart.

"Why did you come back?" She said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"You were there for me when I needed you."

"It's not a favour you're required to return."

"No, it isn't. But I'm here for the same reason you were there for me."

Misao looked up at him for the first time that evening. Could it be? Was he trying to tell her that he loved her in that subtle way of his? Because that was exactly how it sounded to her. But she couldn't read him, not very well at least. There was little emotion in the way he said it. He made it seem like it was just a passing statement, a matter of fact. And his face, as usual, expressionless.

"I suppose you know that I didn't marry Kai." She said, unsure of why she even mentioned her failed engagement as a means to change the subject. It was an engagement she didn't want, but tried very hard to accept.

They had been walking aimlessly around the Aoiya until they were finally standing outside her room. Perhaps she was more tired than she had realised and her legs led her there subconsciously. Perhaps it was more than that. Perhaps her heart was tired too.

"I do." He responded quietly. "I'm sure you know where I've been too."

"You weren't exactly hiding when you took up that intelligence job for the government." She said, motioning to his suit.

"No, I wasn't."

"I hated you for a long time. More for that than anything else you ever did to hurt me." She told him, turning to face him, her back against the door. "You were right there, in plain sight. You didn't even bother to leave Kyoto."

"I was planning to leave, but I couldn't. Not after I heard you didn't get married." He said, taking a step forward, narrowing the gap between them. "But yes, you have every right to hate me."

He had made a terrible mistake, trying to be the bigger man and offering her to someone else as though he owned her. He'd convinced himself that it was the right thing to do, that he didn't deserve her, not after everything he had done to hurt her.

But somehow, it was more than that. To say that she didn't belong to him sounded wrong. Right from the moment she entered into his life, she was his. Even the thought that some other man could have her made his blood grow hot. He didn't want anybody to touch her but him, and he didn't realise how strong his sentiments were for her until she agreed to marry Kai. Jealousy wasn't exactly a feeling he was accustomed to, nor cared to admit he was capable of.

He wasn't about to make the same mistake again. He couldn't lose her and he couldn't leave. Not now, not ever.

"I haven't decided if I still do." She said, staring boldly into his eyes.

He tore away from her intense gaze and whispered in her ear. "You should hate me."

Slowly, he pressed his lips lightly against her neck. They made their way up, and with each kiss, he gave her a reason to hate him. For everything he did to her, for pretending not to care, for giving her away, for every cruel word he had said.

Finally he let his lips touch hers, and she could feel them quivering as he pulled away. "You should hate me for every step I took walking away from you."

His dark blue eyes met her bright blue ones. She wasn't able to stop her tears this time, and she couldn't hide them from him either. But it didn't matter. At that point, all that mattered was that he was there with her, loving her in his own mysteriously affectionate way. Whatever tears she had, they weren't just the grievous ones she held back. They fell fiercely with tears of comfort and joy - a strange concoction, yet not uninvited.

Her fingers reached up, feeling the warmth of his cheeks. She wasn't anywhere near his neck but she could already feel his pulse racing uncontrollably. He could hide most things from her with his face, but he couldn't hide the speed in which his heart was pounding when she touched him. He didn't need to tell her how he felt; he let her find out for herself as she interrogated him with her hands.

And when her hands revealed to her heart all that she needed to know, she slid the door open behind her and led him in, helping him slip off his jacket as she did so. Her hands moved slowly, tenderly as she unbuttoned his shirt. His scarred body would have frightened many women, but not her. She was never one to judge someone by their appearance. Or their past.

"I should have married Kai, just to spite you." She said, as he pushed her up against the wall at the corner of her room. "But I couldn't do that to someone good like him."

With one hand, Aoshi entangled his fingers in her hair, the other running down her thigh and grabbing as much of her Kimono as he could. When the hem seemed an eternity away, he couldn't resist ripping the material off her body as though it were the thinnest of paper. Instinctively, she jumped up and wrapped both legs around his hips as he pressed up against her, all the while not allowing a single breath escape from between their lips.

When they finally parted, she let out a quiet but sincere laugh, one she hadn't permitted herself to do in a long time. He loved her laugh. It sounded like the beginning of spring to him, when the sun would come out of hiding and everything was warm.

For a while, they sat side by side in their little corner and said nothing, her head resting on the side of his arm, his hand still holding onto hers. He allowed a few minutes to pass before, once again, interrupting their silence.

"Perhaps you deserve someone horrible to marry out of spite for." He said softly as he turned to look at her.

Misao brushed his dark bangs away and sighed happily when she saw the tiniest of smiles on his face. And, for the first time, the indescribable joy in his eyes.

_Finally._

"Do you know anyone like that?"

_-FIN-_

**Author's notes: Hi! Sorry for the long wait and that I killed off Okina. OMG, I know right, six years since it started! But I couldn't think of a way to end. Writer's block sucks. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this. Peace out.**


End file.
